powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Todd Handover
Todd Handover is the Megaforce Black and the Super Megaforce Green Ranger of the Mega Rangers from the series, Power Rangers Megaforce and Super Megaforce. Ranger History Megaforce Todd has a crush on Kelly Hale. One day after school, Todd went to Lacie's Brainfreeze to order 2 ice creams for Kelly and himself. At the same time, Todd, along with four other teenagers, were chosen by Kelly's uncle and new teacher, Drew Hale to defend Earth from the Warstar Aliens. One day after school, Todd decided to flirt with Kelly. While flirting, they discovered that there are alien ships (who is actually Yuffo sent by Admiral Malkor and Vrak) capturing other humans. Then Todd and Kelly followed those ships. Seeing the humans captured, Todd and Kelly called the other Rangers to help free the humans that were captured by Yuffo. After the battle, Todd complimented Kelly about how they fought as a team. Super Megaforce With Seaside town being attacked, Todd and Kelly return to the command center. Drew Hale presents them the Super Megaforce powers. Todd notices he is now Green. Drew prepares to give him an explanation, but the Rangers must leave to fight. Todd and Samantha go see the former Red Jungle Fury Ranger to learn how to channel their inner animal spirits in order to defeat a monster with powerful magnetic abilities. Todd gets jealous when Samantha's 16-year-old cousin, Heather joins the team. But he has to put it aside when only them both are left standing. Todd must help Heather unlock her "hidden" Gold Mode. Princess Levira gets a lab malfunction and is effected with Love Potion. She then sets her sights on Todd. Todd and Ben find themselves literally standing in each other’s shoes when a body-swapping monster named Tranceferer switches the two Rangers so that they are inhabiting each other’s body. When the Mega Rangers were confronted by a top Armada general, Damaras, J.D was captured while Ben, Kelly, Samantha, and Heather were injured by Damaras' assault, leaving Todd the last Ranger standing. As the only one able to fight, Todd went to rescue J.D., who was due to be executed under the orders of the newly arrived Emperor Mavro. Facing Damaras, Todd was able to distract the Armada's forces as Tensou set J.D. free. With the other Mega Rangers having recovered and united with J.D. and Todd, Damaras was soon defeated by the team. Super Dino Charge Todd returned in Mega Dino Battle, three years after the defeat of the Armada and is shocked to learn that Vrak was returned from the dead. Then he, along with J.D., Ben, Kelly, and Samantha were all under mind-control by Vrak's mind -altering machine and being used by him to attack both Crescent Bay, California and the new rangers called the Dino Charge rangers. Todd, Ben, Kelly, and Samantha were saved from the mind-control by their old teammate, Heather Merrill, but J.D. still remained evil and tried to destroy his old friends and the Dino Charge. At the Dino Base, Todd and the rest of the megarangers were scolded by Lindsay Cartwright for endangering the Dino Charge rangers in an battle with an devious monster of their past and bans them from ever coming back to the base. Heather defends them from Lindsay's verbal attack, until she finally quits her job and calls Lindsay an jerk before leaving the base with her megaranger teammates. Then, Todd is hapy that J.D. was back to good side after Heather saves him from mind-control. Later, Vrak kidnaps Lindsay and Todd, J.D., Ben, Kelly, and Samantha battle him as Heather rescues Lindsay and her sister, Hayley from the cave. Surprised that they saved her and Hayley's lives, Lindsay realized that they were trustworthy and on good side and had a better understanding of why Heather was willing to risk everything to save them. With help with the Dino Charge rangers, Todd and his friends defeated Vrak for good. Then he learn that Heather and Hayley are sisters and hybrids with aqua abilities. He no longer nicknames Heather "Kid" but gives it to Hayley. Similarities with Max Collins *Both were Black Rangers. *Both attended high schools during their ranger duties. *Both were dancers. *Both had crushes on girls that were shown in the series. *Both have called their younger female ranger teammate "Kid". *Both had an ax as their power weapon. *Both were friends with the intellectual Blue Ranger. Similarities with Trey Wilkes *Both were black rangers for one season before becoming green rangers in the next season. *Both their names begin with the letter "T". *Both were good friends with the younger female ranger. Trey with Susie and Todd with Heather. *Both were best friends with the intellectual Blue Ranger. Trivia *Todd shares similarities with former Black Ranger, Max Collins. *Todd is the third ranger to have a crush on a fellow ranger. The others were Susie, Anna, Kayla, and Heather. *Todd is best friends with Ben Stevens. *He is the second Ranger, since Trey Wilkes, to start out as a Black Ranger and then become a Green Ranger in the next season. *His animal spirit is the Snake *Todd is the only ranger in the main five to have met all of the legendary rangers that have appeared so far (Ray and Nigel). *He shares the same element with Kelly Hale, Earth. See Also Category:Black Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Megaforce (Runwaygirl20) Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Second-In-Command